Drama for a Momma
by nickandcory
Summary: Sequel to 'Undoable Mistakes'. The journey after the most important question of Miley's life.People of her past come back to make things complicated. This fic is LEGAL, because NO LAST NAMES are mentioned. MOE, NickxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new trailer. I am really working hard on this one. Making sure everything is going to go smooth. Which is why I have decided to only update on weekends, and if I do than it's only going to be one or two chapters. This semester I am taking a college level class, and I have a lot of hard classes so I am deciding to update on the weekends, when I don't have so much homework. **

**So here's the trailer to the sequel to 'Undoable Mistakes'. **

**Disclaimer: I own only my ideas. **

**THIS FIC IS LEGAL BECAUSE ABSOLUTELY NO LAST NAMES ARE MENTIONED AT ALL!**

_**After saying yes to the most important question of her life…**_

"_Miley" Joe finally said "I know we haven't been together for a while but I know how I feel. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want to start as soon as possible. This ring doesn't mean that we have to get married now, but it does mean that I love you and I will wait for as long as you want to. I want to help you raise Kaila, and I want to be there for you forever. So I'm asking you Miley Ray, will you marry me?"_

_All I could do is stare as he opened the velvet box in his hands. His words ringing through my head 'Miley Ray, will you marry me?'_

_I looked up at Joe's face, my vision blurred by the vision of tears welling up in my eyes._

"_Yes" My voice croaked_

"_I'm sorry what?" Joe asked a little breathless_

"_Yes, I will marry you" I said with the tears finally coming out._

_**There were memories that we're the most memorable, the ones that they will always cherish…**_

"_Daddy" Kaila screamed, running through the house to Joe. She threw her little arms around him, wrapping them around his thigh. She had been calling him that since the time she could say it. And he never got tired of hearing it, it made is heart sour every time she did. ___

"_Hey sweetie" Joe said picking her up and kissing her cheek._

"_Here you are Joseph go ahead and sign this" Mr. Dawson said _

_Joe smiled at Miley and Kaila as he signed the adoption papers to "officially" make Kaila his daughter. _

_**A new wedding coming up…**_

"_We set a date" Miley said to Rebecca as they were shopping_

"_Are you serious? Finally, when is it?" _

"_It's after my twentieth birthday, we choose August fifteenth" _

_**Their relationship topping all the rest**_

"_Can you be quiet?" Joe asked bringing Miley down on the bed on top of her_

"_That depends" Miley said laughing as she unbuttoned his shirt and kissed the new exposed skin "Can you?" _

"_That all depends on weather you can" He smirked, flipping her over and him holding his weight_

_**Kaila's cuteness winning over everyone**_

"_Kaila" Miley sang coming down the stairs_

"_Hide" Joe whispered to Kaila before Miley came in the room_

_Kaila giggled and hid under a blanket next to Joe_

_Joe winked at Miley, when she came through the doorway_

"_Where did Kaila go?" Miley asked pretending to be worried_

"_I love you mommy and daddy" Kaila said closing her eyes and bringing Beary closer to her. _

"_And than the monster said 'Boom!'" She said with wide eyes "True story mommy"_

_**What will happen when unexpected visitors show up?**_

_A knock banged on the door, Joe got up from the couch_

"_I got it" He yelled, he opened the door and was confused when he saw people that he had never seen before_

"_Is Miley here?" Billy Ray asked_

"_Get away from me" Miley screamed running down a dark stairway_

_Vincent kept running, but just as he reached the bottom he feel straight down. Miley looked behind her and saw the gun lying on the floor. Vincent went to get up and Miley ran for the gun. Vincent's eyes traveled up to Miley's hand which held the gun. _

"_Just leave us alone" Miley said going to pull the trigger_

_**And Miley and Joe go through so many problems**_

"_Kaila won't stop throwing up Joe, what do I do?" Miley freaked out while she was holding Kaila close to her_

"_I can't believe you never told me this" Joe screamed at Miley "Two years together and you didn't even bother to tell me this crucial fact. Did you ever think that you might want to tell me? After this long and I find out through your family"_

_Joe shook his head, and walked toward the door._

"_I'm sorry, I meant to tell you but there was never a way too" Miley cried_

"_How about you could have just told me after all those nights of nightmares, or when we talked about what happened in your life in Tennessee. Are idea's comings to you now Miley?" He grabbed his coat. _

"_Please don't leave" Miley pleaded with him_

_Joe didn't say anything just shoved the door open and walked away. _

"_No" Miley screamed falling to the floor in hysterics_

_**But will they be resolved?**_

"_Come on Joe, she's been crying for hours you need to go home and talk to her" Nick said glaring at his brother_

"_I can't believe you knew and I didn't. There is no way I am going to talk to her" Joe said shoving his head into the hotel pillow "I can't believe you found out before me, and you didn't even tell me either"_

"_It wasn't for me to tell" Nick said throwing his hands in his hair out of frustration_

_**Find out in 'Drama for a Momma'**_

_**Starring:**_

_**Miley…**_

"_I do" Miley said smiling_

_**Joe…**_

"_You promise to that you won't keep anything from me again. Promise me Miley"_

_**Kaila…**_

"_I loves my Beary, my mommy, and my daddy"_

_**Nick….**_

"_Come on Kaila let's go party" Nick said grabbing Kaila's hand and pulling her to the dance floor_

_**Rebecca…**_

"_Miley, you should have told him earlier" _

_**Coming to a computer screen…SOON!**_

"_Dad" Miley said breathless _

_**The End**_

**Fifteen reviews before I can update, so please fifteen reviews! I would really like feedback and idea's on how you want the story to go. So please review, and feedback. Read the author note at the top!**


	2. 2

OH MY GOSH! UNDOABLE MISTAKES IS UP FOR AN AWARD. AND I HAD NO CLUE UNTIL TODAY. YOU CAN VOTE BY GOING TO JonasFan101 and she has the link to the page. Please vote, this is so exciting for me. I love you guys and I hope that you go and check it out. And Cheer Tale that Bri and I have been writing is nominated too. SO please go check that out.

VOTING ENDS SOON BY THE END OF MARCH SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GO GET YOUR VOTES IN. I LOVED WRITING UNDOABLE MISTAKES AND BRI AND I LOVE WRITING CHEER TALE AND IF YOU DO TOO THAN PLEASE GO VOTE THANKS YOU

Updates will be soon. I promise you guys I will have one chapter up next week for Drama for a Momma. A little writers block that's all, But i will get one up


	3. Real chapter 2

Alright so thanks to everyone who have patiently waited for me to update, and I can totally understand the ones who are angry at me for not updating in a million years. I'm not even going to give any excuse, I'm just sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I am going to try and frequently do it. So here's a new chapter.

**I own nothing I own no characters only my ideas.**

**This fic is legal because no last names are going to be mentioned. For all you could imagine, it could be a guy named Joe who lives down the street from you. But we all know very well who it is, but can't be reported because there are no last names mentioned. AT ALL.**

**Third POV**

Joe opened the front door, slamming his gym bag onto the floor.

"I'm back, sorry I'm so late there was traffic coming from the gym" Joe said walking more into the house

He heard the sound of little feet running getting louder and louder every second that passed. Joe smiled to himself as he thought of whom those feet belonged to.

"Daddy" Kaila screamed as she ran to Joe, bringing her small arms around his leg. Joe looked down and laughed as he saw her blond curly locks disappear and her face shining up at him.

He can still remember the first time he heard her call him daddy. Joe had never expected for that precious little girl to think of him as her father…

_Flashback…_

"_**Hey Joe" Miley said coming out of the kitchen **_

"_**Yeah" Joe said turning around from his computer, he was currently looking at some new workout gear. **_

"_**You better come in here and listen to this" She said smiling at him and wiggling her finger to bring him into the room**_

_**Joe was curious and got out of the chair he was sitting in and went into the kitchen and saw Kaila walking around with her sippy cup. Joe couldn't figure out what she wanted him to see. But Miley kept looking at Kaila waiting for her to do something. **_

_**Joe was just about to say something, but Miley put up a finger to motion for him to keep quite for a second. **_

"_**Kaila" Miley said in a hushed tone "Look who is in here"**_

_**Kaila looked up at Miley confused at first but than looked over to where Miley's eyes were and Kaila's smile reached her eyes. **_

_**Joe laughed at first when Kaila started blabbering a few words. She had been doing that for a while, only being able to say a few words like, "Mom, No, Me… and now**_

"_**Dad" Kaila said giggling**_

_**Joe was shocked; he didn't even know where she had even learned that. He had never tried to teach her that word because he wasn't so sure on how Miley would feel about that.**_

_**But when he looked up at Miley, she had the same bright smile as Kaila. **_

"_**When did she learn that?" Joe asked going over and picking Kaila up bring her to him**_

"_**Well I kind of have been teaching her that. I thought it would be a nice surprise one day" Miley admitted**_

_**Joe didn't know what to say. He looked at Kaila as she smiled at him and looked back at Miley, who was now starting to feel stupid for even teaching her that in the first place. **_

"_**I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that" Miley apologized "I should have known that this would be weird for you…"**_

"_**I think it's the sweetest thing ever" Joe interrupted her**_

_**Miley stared at him**_

"_**Really?" She asked "You're sure, I mean your practically her dad, and I figured that it would only be the best thing for her to call you"**_

"_**Yes thank you" Joe said going over and lightly kissing Miley **_

"_**No" Kaila said giggled as she slapped the two of their noses just before they broke apart.**_

_**Joe laughed tickling her side. **_

_Flashback Over…_

Joe laughed when he realized her lack of clothing.

"Kaila, get back here now." Miley said running down the hallway and saw Kaila's arms wrapped around Joe's leg

"There you are" She said getting down and putting Kaila's clothes next to her. "Please get your clothes on so we can go"

"Where are you going?" Joe questioned

"I tried to call you to tell you that we were going to the park and if you wanted to, that you could meet us there. But you didn't answer your phone" Miley said prying Kaila's arms off of Joe's leg

"Park" Kaila giggled, which made Joe smiled at her but than look at Miley

"Sorry hun, I left my phone of silent since I was in the gym. I must have forgot to set it to regular afterwards" Joe explained

"No big deal" Miley said shrugging "After I couldn't get a hold of you I just called Becca so she is going to go with me"

"Oh" Joe said

Miley finished getting Kaila dressed and stood up.

"You can still go if you want" She said as she watched Kaila run into the other room to grab her coat.

"No you go with Rebecca, I'll stay here and start dinner" Joe said hanging up his jacket.

"That's fine" Miley said shrugging her shoulders taking the jacket that Joe had just hung up and putting it on her, she looked up at Joe who was confused. She shrugged her shoulders "I like smelling like you, sue me"

Kaila came running in with her sandals on, and her little jacket.

"All ready kiddo?" Miley asked

"Yeah" Kaila said nodding quickly

"Well we will be back in like an hour" Miley said slipping her shoes on

"Well I will be here slaving over a stove" Joe exaggerated his words

"You do that" Miley said laughing a little

"Daddy, you not going?" Kaila asked him her blue orbs wide with confusion

"No I am so wiped out sweetie. I promise next time" Joe said crouching down

"But I wanted to show me going down the slide daddy" Kaila whined

Joe felt bad, but he really didn't feel like going. But if Kaila wanted him to go then he guessed that he would go

"No he's going to stay here honey" Miley said picking her up and putting her on her hip

Kaila put her head into Miley's neck pouting in her own little three year old way

"Come on I'll go" Joe said putting his shoes back on but Miley protested

"No Joe she has to realize that she can't get anything she wants when she wants, just because she's throwing a fit"

"I know but I mean I can go, I'm not that tired"

"Good since your not that tired you can just stay here and cook dinner" Miley huffed as she walked out the door

She didn't know what was wrong with her, or him. Miley had been noticing some changes in Joe in the past few weeks. He would go to the gym, and come home and not want to do anything. He refused to go to the park with them, and Miley had no clue why he kept refusing to do anything with them.

Miley walked until she reached where Rebecca was meeting her. And as soon as Rebecca saw her she knew that something was going on. Over the past two years Rebecca and Miley were exactly like sisters, more than they were before this whole ordeal happened. Rebecca was moved in with Nick and they have been dating ever since Kaila was born, and they couldn't be anymore happier together.

"I'll tell you later" Miley sighed as they walked to the local park that was only about two blocks away

Rebecca nodded and held her hand out for Kaila to hold.

When they had gotten to the park Kaila looked up and smiled at the two girls.

"I'm going on the slide" She said and let go of their hands running towards the big slide

Miley went to go sit down on the bench with Becca following.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you now?" Rebecca asked

"Do you think Joe is happy with me?" Miley asked looking straight ahead not wanting to look at her

"What makes you think he isn't happy?"

"I don't know, he's just never around anymore. And when I ask him to go someone he doesn't want to go. I feel like he's ashamed to be around me or something I don't know"

Miley rubbed her head in her hands

"Becca we got engaged two years ago and he hasn't even brought up marriage. Don't you think that if you got engaged with someone you would talk about when you want to marry someone? I think that he's going to call this all off. I think that he is slowly detaching from me and Kaila and than BAM he's going to leave us. I just know it"

"Miley you don't know that" Rebecca tried to reason with her

"I just don't know what to think anymore. What if he really doesn't want to be a apart of this anymore. I mean Kaila thinks he's her dad, and is attached to him. And me…" Miley said closing her eyes and shoving them into her hands "I am completely in love with him"

Rebecca didn't know what to do she couldn't believe that Miley was having those doubts.

"Miley you shouldn't rush those things like marriage. And I don't think you have anything to worry about with Joe. He's in it for the long run Miles, he loves Kaila like she's his own and Miley" Rebecca said making Miley look at her "Joe is too in love with you to cut anything off even if something did happen"

"You really think so?" Miley asked

"I really think so" Becca nodded trying to make sure that Miley knew that Joe wouldn't leave her

"I hope your right" Miley said watching as Kaila kept running around, socializing with the little kids around her.

About an hour later, Miley and Kaila had said there good byes to Rebecca and walked into the house. As soon as they walked in, the smell was delicious.

"Mmm…daddy cooking good tonight" Kaila said kicking her shoes off and tugging her jacket off her shoulders and giving it to Miley before running into the kitchen

Miley hung up the jackets and walked into the kitchen and saw that Kaila was sitting on the counter while Joe was stirring something.

"…and than I went on the ground" Kaila said showing him her knee "I got bruise, but don't worry daddy I am better"

"Well I am glad that your better" Joe said smiling and kissing her forehead

Miley leaned her body against the doorway, and watched as Kaila kissed his cheek and hopped down off the counter.

"I want my Dora plate" She claimed

"I already got it out" Joe said picking up from the other two plates

"Yes!" Kaila yelled

"Go ahead and wash up before dinner" Miley finally spoke

Joe turned around and smiled at Miley

"So how was the park?" He asked

"The park was the park" Miley said walking over to the counter where Joe was finishing up his cooking and looking in the pot to see what he had cooking

"Oh no, no" Joe said bringing Miley to his chest and away from the food "You don't get to see what I'm cooking yet"

"Mmm….its smells good though" Miley said memorized by the smell

"Well I could distract you from the smell" Joe said swaying them back and forth

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Miley asked putting her hands around her neck

"Well…" Joe said leaning down brushing his nose against hers and lightly kissing her lips

"I think that would work" Miley said softly, and closing her eyes as Joe brought his mouth back down to hers

"Mommy! There is no hot water" Kaila whined from the hot water

Joe groaned putting his head on Miley's shoulder

"I'll be back" Miley said kissing his cheek and unwrapping her arms from around his neck.

Joe went back to finishing dinner. By the time everything was on the table the girls were finished and had come in.

Kaila jumped onto the table and licked her lips and picked up her fork.

"Nope you know the drill, grace first" Miley said watching Kaila put the fork back onto the table.

Joe grabbed Miley's hand and than grabbed Kaila's who grabbed Miley's.

When dinner was finished Miley had brought Kaila up to bed and got her in her pajamas and bringing her to her bed.

"Where is daddy?" Kaila asked

"Right here" Joe said coming into the room sitting on her bed next to Miley

"Good night sweetie" Joe said kissing her forehead

"Good night" Kaila said smiling

"Love you" Miley said also kissing Kaila's head

"Love you too mommy and daddy night, night" Kaila said snuggling in her bed and grabbing her mother's passed down bear, Beary.

Miley and Joe both got off of the bed and went out of the room turning off the light and lightly the door about half way shut. Miley and Joe both went to their room.

Miley went to the bathroom to get ready and Joe did the same.

Joe climbed into the bed waiting for Miley to come in so he could turn the light out. Miley opened the door and finished putting her hair into a pony tail before going into the bed next to Joe.

"You know we got lucky" Miley said "Some kids her age don't even think about sleeping in there own bed"

"I know remember when Nick would sleep in my moms bed all the time when he was three" Joe said bringing the blankets closer to his body and turning out the light

"I know my little sister used to do that, thank goodness she only comes in on occasions when she's scared or something like that" Miley said also getting comfortable.

Joe grabbed her and brought her closer to him. Miley wrapped her legs in his and laid her head on his chest.

She was much more comfortable that way.

After a few minutes of silence, and right before Miley was about to get to sleep she heard a murmured 'Miley'

"Yeah" She said in his chest

"I've been thinking" He said in her ear

"About what?" She asked

"I think it's time that we set a date" Joe said running a hand through her hair

"Are you really serious?" Miley asked sitting up a little, and looking at Joe to the best she could in the dark

"Yeah, I think that two years is enough and I want to set a date"

Miley felt tears come to her eyes, he really did want to marry her.

"Okay" She said simply not knowing if she could say anything else.

"Alright than, let's get this started" Joe said laughing and bringing her into a kiss

**Alright, I know that I haven't updated in a while but I am starting to get back into the grove which is excellent because we got a laptop so I am able to write where ever I want to. **

**Thank you for 38 reviews for just the trailer. The story is slow right now, but I will promise you that drama is coming soon, because this stories name is going to live it up! Lol**

**So please review so I can here your feedback, and I would love to here your ideas. **

**Don't forget to vote, instructions are on my profile. Thanks again for all the reviews, they threw me away. So please review again**

**THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. 3

**Alright well thanks for the reviews. So here is another chapter. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. There are no last names mentioned**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**One Month Later….**

**Tennessee___I have changed Billy Ray to Robbie Ray for the sake of my story staying on here**

"Come on girls let's go" Robbie Ray yelled through the house trying to get Trisha, Brandi and Noah all ready so that they could finally leave the house.

After years of persuading on the girls part, they had finally cracked Robbie Ray to finally go see his own daughter after practically kicking her out those three years ago.

There were always parts in a fathers life where he his not proud of what he had said or done, and the night he told Miley that she was to live with her grandmother was a night he not to proud of.

Brandi walked down the stairs looking at her father. She couldn't believe that after so many years of convincing, her father was finally going to see his daughter. Brandi knew the real story, the truth behind all this madness and it was about time that her father had finally saw it too.

"What time is the flight dad?" Brandi asked

"Soon, just hurry up"

Robbie Ray was a nervous wreck he really hoped that she would sit down with him and talk through everything together.

**Miley (0)()()()()()()()()()(0(0(0(0(0(0()()**

"I want it" Kaila yelled crying on the floor as she usually did when she was throwing her tantrums

"Kaila" Miley groaned throwing her hands over her eyes rubbing the tiredness out of them

Kaila had wanted to watch 'Reba' a show that she had gotten addicted to recently and wanted to watch it when she wanted to watch it and nobody else was allowed to watch anything else but that.

Kaila had this weird fascination with pregnant girls now and with watching one of the teenagers who were pregnant, was weirdly amusing for her to watch.

"I want to watch Reba" Kaila screamed

Joe sat on the couch not knowing whether to give in and let her watch the stupid show or to let her throw a fit and for her to know that she can't have everything she wants when she wants it.

He looked over at Miley who looked as tense as she could possibly, and he finally stood up going over to Kaila.

"Come on" He said gently picking her up and taking her up the stairs

"Reba!" She screamed again

"You are overly tired honey, come on let's take a nap" Joe said taking her into her bed

Kaila hiccupped from the screams and her tears started to subside, but she hit Joes shoulder.

"I'm not tired I want to watch Reba" Kaila cried out

"Nope you desperately need a nap" Joe said tucking her into her bed

Kaila's tears were streaming down her face, and she gave Joe her famous pout.

"Have a nice nap" He said kissing her forehead and going over to close her curtains before slightly closing her door and walking out and down the hallway. Joe walked down the stairs still seeing Miley on the couch, with her head still in her hands.

He walked over to the couch and sitting next to her.

"She's asleep" Joe said rubbing his hand on her back

"Ugh, I think they have gotten longer each time I hear them" Miley groaned running her hands over her face and looking up

"It will get better" Joe let out a breath only hoping that what he said was right

Miley listened for a few minutes and was happy to hear silence. She laid down on the couch and laid her head on Joe's head.

"Are we still going to go eat out with Nick and Becca?" Joe asked running a hand through Miley's hair.

"I would like too" Miley agreed closing her eyes "I was talking to Becca earlier and she said something about going to the mall first. She wanted to stop and get a few things, and Kaila needs a new pair of shoes so I said that we would go with them to the mall."

"That sounds good" Joe said leaning his head back onto the couch

Miley reached her hand and grabbed his in mid air intertwining them together. Joe put their hands on his lap.

"I want a summer wedding" Miley quietly

Joe looked down at Miley

"A summer one?" He asked making sure that he heard her right

"Yep I want our wedding to be on the beach" Miley said with her eyes still shut, smiling, picturing they're perfect wedding "I only want a couple people there, our closest friends and family"

Joe smiled at the thought of Miley having the perfect wedding

"What day?" Joe asked

Miley's eyes sprung open. They had talked about setting a date a month ago but once again they really didn't talk about it any more than saying that they would set a date.

"July 23" She said automatically

"Wow, okay" Joe laughed at her quickness

"Is that too soon for you?" Miley asked hoping that he wouldn't think so.

"No I mean it's April right now so that gives us…" Joe trailed off counting on his hand "Four months to get everything planned and if it's going to be small than we can do it four months"

Miley slapped on the biggest smile she could possibly come up with and threw her other hand around Joe's neck laughing.

"Thank you" She said kissing him.

**Later that day….**

Kaila bounced into the family room with her shoes in hand and sat down on the couch getting ready to put her shoes on so that they could leave to go to the mall.

"Mommy can you please help me" Kaila said nicely, she had woke up and when she did she acted completely a hundred percent better than she had before.

"Here you try putting them on yourself and when I come back if they're not on then I will help you"

Miley got up from the couch and went into the doorway to grab her own shoes and put on her own jacket. She went into the room and saw that Kaila had put on her own shoes. But before Miley could praise her for doing it on her own, Miley realized that Kaila had put them on the wrong feet.

"Honey" Miley laughed picking Kaila up and sitting on the couch putting her on her lap "You put your shoes on the wrong feet"

Kaila's eyes got all round and looked up at Miley. And tears went into her eyes as she realized that…

"I only have one pair of feet mommy"

That was all it took to make Miley burst out into laughter.

"Kaila I know you only one pair of feet sweetie I meant that you need to put this shoe on the other foot"

"Oh" Kaila said in realization as she took her shoes off and put them on the other feet

"Are you two ready to go?" Joe asked walking into the room, himself all dressed

"Yep Kaila is getting her shoes on now then we can go"

Joe nodded and grabbed the keys to go and start the car but Miley and Kaila meet him outside anyway and they were on their way. Nick and Rebecca were already at the mall because they had some shopping to do before the rest of them got there.

When the three of them had gotten to the mall, the three of them both went to meet with Becca and Nick. They had all meet up at the first place Miley needed to go, which was the kids shoe store.

Kaila smiled and skipped into the shoe store because she knew that she was about to get something just for her and no one else.

"I want those ones mommy" Kaila pointed to the pink ones

"NO! Those" She ran over to the 'Hello Kitty' ones

Rebecca laughed at Kaila and went to look around herself, so that she could help Miley quickly find a pair of shoes for Kaila.

Thirty long minutes later, and twenty pairs of shoes after that Kaila had fallen in love with a multi-colored pair of sneakers. And Miley wasn't about to deny the only pair of shoes that Kaila liked.

So after purchasing the shoes Kaila came out the same way she came in, skipping out except now she had a bag.

"I've got a couple more stores to go in today"

"Do you want me and Nick to take Kaila to the playground it's right in the middle of the mall so Kaila won't be in your way"

"Yeah that's a great idea" Miley said

"Well you meet us there when you two are done" Joe said taking Kaila's hand in his

"Yes! We going to play!" Kaila yelled which made a few people look over

"See you later" Miley waved at them as Kaila grabbed Nick's hand too and dragged them down the mall to the play court.

Miley linked arms with Becca and went on her way.

"So what's been going on with you. I don't think I have talked to you, like talk, talk, in like a week" Miley said

"Well I don't know nothing really just life, Nick and you know stuff like that" Becca said

"So you really like Nick huh?" Miley smiled at her

"Yeah he's really nice and I don't know there were never any guys like him in Tennessee. I love how he doesn't think about himself and that he loves me for who I am and whatever I dress down he still thinks I am beautiful"

"Sounds like his brother and him have something in common"

"Them two are defiantly two special guys"

"Oh my gosh I haven't told you yet" Miley said jumping up and down for a second bringing a confused Becca with her "We picked a date, I am getting married July 23"

Rebecca's mouth dropped

"No way, so you are really getting married soon?" Rebecca asked and Miley nodded smiling "Oh my gosh that's so exciting Miley!"

"I know" Miley said accepting the hug from Rebecca

"Come on we have some shopping to do now!" Becca said laughing

**With Joe and Nick…**

"Oh my gosh" Nick groaned watching and hearing the children run by them

"I know" Joe said agreeing "Those girls have been shopping for like two hours now"

"Daddy watch!" Kaila giggled as she slid down the slide

"Good job sweetie" Joe said smiling and watching her go to the ladder to go down the slide.

"Your daughter is so adorable" Joe heard a women say from next to them

"Thanks" Joe said smiling watching Kaila go down the slide

"Your welcome" The women said smiling at them

"You two ready to go eat?" Nick and Joe heard Miley say as they walked closer

"Yes!" Joe sprang up from his seat.

Miley and Rebecca laughed at his reaction, Kaila saw Miley and her eyes got all bright.

"Mommy!" She screamed and ran over to her pouncing on her

Joe picked up the shopping bags that Kaila knocked over as Miley picked her up.

"Let's go I am starving" Nick said grabbing some of Rebecca's bags. On their way out the women who was sitting next to the boys winked at Joe and smiled at Miley.

But Joe already knew he was lucky.

**Later that Night……**

Joe came through the front with a sleeping Kaila in his hands and Miley behind with the shopping bags, and kicked the door close with her foot.

"I'll take her up" Joe whispered

"I'll go with you" Miley said following him up the stairs

The two Kaila to sleep and walked down the stairs into the kitchen and into the family room.

Miley looked down the hallway and saw that the living room light was on, and Miley confused because she was sure that she shut it off before she left.

Miley slowed down to think about whether she turned the light on or not. She finally stopped when she realized that she did turn the light off.

But before she could but two and two together. She heard Joes voice

"Who are you?"

And than another

"Who are you"

Miley sprang down the rest of the hallway, her heart racing a million miles per hour.

"Dad?"

**Thank you for reading. Please review. I at least 10 reviews to update' I appreciate every single one. Thank you again**

**10 reviews**


	5. 4

Miley ran into the room her heart dropping at the sight of her father standing there. Not only her father but her whole family.

Her mother, her father, her brother and her two sister's all standing there. Confused at the man standing by Miley, but also confused at the fact to where Doris was. And why she wasn't with them.

Silence filled the room, long awkward silence. The only sound was breathing. Miley watched the faces of the ones around her. Confusion surely all on their faces. Staring between her and Joe.

Brandi cleared her throat trying to make at least some noise that would make the silence…well less silent.

"I am going to ask again" Robbie Ray spoke up after what seemed decades "Who is that"

Miley looked to where Robbie Ray was pointing his finger. And when her eyes landed on Joe's face, she was suddenly scared to see what her father would think.

"He's my fiancé" Miley said clearing her voice at the end of her sentence and standing up straight

"And when the hell did this happen?" Robbie Ray asked angrily moving out of his seat

Miley suddenly felt upset, why did it matter when this happened.

"I don't think I have to explain anything to you" Miley said standing her ground

"I am your father and I demand that you tell me" Robbie said pointing to himself and than to Joe "When you decided to go off and get married"

Miley glared at him

"Well I also remember you demanding to get out of your house and I did just that, and what I do now had nothing to do with you. I am a grown women and I don't have to answer to my father anymore" Miley yelled

Joe didn't know what to say, he had no idea who any of those people where all the information he knew was that, that man was in fact Miley's dad. The man that had kicked his pregnant teenager out of the house when she needed them the most.

"Miley…"Trish said quietly, taking in her daughters presence. A daughter that she had been so close to before and now she was a stranger.

Miley watched as Robbie Ray had realization cross his face, and she couldn't look at him anymore. She moved her eyes over to her brother, he had grown up so much. His brown hair had grown out more and his boyish features have turned into a more muscular body. Her little sister now had real long blonde curly locks her body still lean and she had grown as tall as Miley was at that age. And last but not least, Miley's eyes traveled to her older sister's body that was standing there. Brandi had grown into her looks, she had died her hair all black and become more slimmer hut was still a healthy looking grown women.

"Where is nana?" Noah finally spoke out

Joe had finally taken his eyes off the mysterious, new people, to look at Miley. As he looked at her, he couldn't believe that she didn't tell any of her family. He would have thought that Miley had told at least someone in her family. But apparently she hadn't and now they had know.

"Yeah, is she asleep. I mean we yelled pretty hard for her when we first got here but she didn't answer any of us"

"Yeah I know" Miley said scratching her head trying to figure out a way to word what she had to say.

Noah skipped out of the room with a smile on her face.

"I'll go get nana up" She said in the hallway "Nana! Wake up we are down here waiting for you"

Miley went into the hallway grabbing her younger sister and pulling her into the living room with the rest of her family.

"Stop yelling you will wake Kaila up" Miley hissed as she let go of her arm

Trish looked at her daughter with a little smile on her face, at the mention of her own daughter having her own little daughter.

"You guys might want to sit down for this" Miley said pointing to the spaces of sitting around them, and sat down on the edge of the chair watching them as they all sat down.

"Now I now what I am about to say may come as a shock to all of you and it may take you a while to processes this but nana passed away three years back before I had Kaila"

Miley said it short and simple, there was simply no ignoring the fact that their loved one had passed away. There were no other words to describe such pain and loss.

"What do you mean she passed away?" Trish asked with her hands over her mouth in shock over the words that continued to play in her head

"She passed away a few months after I came here, it was of a heart attack" Miley said grabbing Joe's hand for support as he stood next to her by the chair

"Oh my gosh" Brandi whispered

"Why didn't you call us?" Robbie Ray spoke harshly, hardly believing that Miley didn't even give them the news that his own mother passed away "What made you come up the solution to not even tell me that my own mother died"

Miley looked away from her father, she didn't know the real reason. She always told herself that she didn't tell him because he never ever called to show he cared. That was the only reason she could come up with and that was the reason that just seemed the best to her.

"I don't know dad" Miley said softly

"What the hell you don't know Miley Ray Stewart" Robbie Ray yelled standing up

"I don't know dad" Miley said a little louder "I had a lot on my mind and it really didn't seem like you were too interested in anything that was happening down here since you never even picked up the phone to see if we were okay"

"You never picked up the phone to call us either, so don't even give me that crap Miley"

"No you don't give me your crap dad" Miley glared at him "We both could have been dead, but you would have never known. And you really want _me _to call _you _after you kicked me out of the house. Your own daughter?"

"Just shut up" Robbie Ray said shutting Miley up "It's your fault you got pregnant not any of ours so don't start that blame on me missy. You brought this all on your self, you brought that baby on you, that responsibility."

"No" Miley yelled standing up "You left the responsibility on your mother"

"No I sent you down here so that you could get away from everything" Robbie Ray stated trying to convince his own self that, that was the reason to why he left his daughter on his own mother.

"Yeah dad smart choice" Miley said glaring at her father "You know what I'm glad I got sent to New Jersey I got to see my true self that person that was always inside of me. And you…I got to see the person that was deep down inside of you. A man that can't handle anything life throws him. And you have no right to tell me what mistake I did or didn't make Robbie. Kaila was and never will be a mistake no matter how she was conceived. So don't you tell me how I brought this all on my self, because you don't know the first half of the story. So you shut up"

Miley was heated.

"Mommy" A little voice came from the corner of the room.

Kaila was standing there overwhelmed by the yelling and confused at the amount of people who were standing there, and she had no idea who they were.

Joe let go of Miley's hand and went over picking up Kaila.

"What's going on daddy?" Kaila whispered only loud enough for Joe to hear, afraid of the newest additions to the household this evening

"Nothing sweetheart" Joe said kissing the side of her head

"I am going to take her back up to bed" Joe said slipping out of the room and up the stairs with Kaila in his arms

Miley kept her eyes on her father after Joe and Kailas exit.

"I think it's time for us to leave and talk when both of you are a little calmed down, obviously all this reunion is a little too much for all of us, especially with the news we've all received" Brandi concluded

Miley looked the other way with her arms folded across her chest, and Robbie Ray in the same position. Both equally stubborn.

"We are staying at the hotel in town so we well come and visit soon Miles. We are just going to leave for now" Trish said going over and kissing her daughters cheek for the first time in years, she than whispered to her in her ear "Your father is just being stubborn we all missed you sweetie, all of us and we all couldn't wait to come and see you and your precious little baby"

Miley smiled a little as her mother backed away from her going towards the rest of her family. None of the rest went over to hug her, feeling too separate to be as formal as before. Miley didn't wave but instead just stood up and walked them to the door showing them out.

"See you later" Brandi and Noah whispered lightly

"Bye" Miley said just of softly as she opened the door and let the four of them out. Robbie Ray stormed out of the house with Trish and the two girls behind him, slightly smiling and waving as they went to the car.

Miley shut the door letting out the shaking breath that she had been holding in.

"You okay?" Joe asked Miley from the top of the stairs

Miley climbed the stairs to Joe and wrapping her arms around him, putting her head into his chest.

"No" She barely said just before letting out a sob

_**Alright well there is the next chapter. I am going to be replying to reviews from the last chapter. So beware of that….lol**_

_**But anyway I know that this chapter is short but I wanted to get the first confrontation out and stuff like that. And plus this chapter was really hard to write. I thought it would be easier. But it really wasn't that easy to bring them back into the story. **_

_**Well anyway, please leave a review to tell me what you thought. **_

_**10 reviews get you a new chapter. So please review.**_

_**Loves ya**_


End file.
